


You and I will survive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I don't really know - Freeform, It was a great movie, One-Shot, RoS fix it, but i NEED this, happy ending without an ending, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She could feel his life slowly ebb away as she kissed him. She couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving her, so Rey kissed him with more energy, determined to give each of them enough life to make it out of here. Together.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	You and I will survive

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending of RoS killed me, but it was still a great movie. I thought that I always hated happy endings, but I'm so used to them I forgot how badly a bittersweet ending kills. Maybe a happy ending would have been nice?
> 
> I don't think any of that made sense.
> 
> ANYway, here's what I did to fix it. Hope you guys like it, it's set as soon as Ben climbs out of the cavern and is holding Rey.

He looked at her, limp and unmoving in his arms, and he knew he had to do something. He leant over her, trying to ignore the faint odour of death that aired over her, which stayed far enough away to give him a glimpse of hope but close enough to remind him, mockingly, that there was nothing a doctor could do to save her.

Memories flashed past his eyes, times they shared together, battles they fought together, battles they fought against each other. He hated that there was nothing he could do but hold her as she slipped away right when he finally got her. Nothing

_ But there is something _ .

Ben remembered what Rey did on the moon of Endor, giving her lifeforce to heal the wound she created before she left. So he set his mind to do the same.

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his head of all thoughts other than her. He shut his eyes and reached out, breathing in and out. 

Breath in and breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He could feel his life slowly ebb away, draining from him, into Rey, thoughts dissolving peacefully

_ This could kill you, Ben _ . The voice of his mother echoed around him, warning him.  _ She will live, but if you do this, you may not _ . He knew she was right, but he didn’t care. He kept holding onto her, giving her his life, clinging to the hope that she would wake again.

She still hadn’t moved. 

He was beginning to think that maybe it was all in vain. Like his life, he felt hope ebbing out of his body. Slowly and cruelly. He could barely entertain a single, coherent thought, the words were muddled around in his head. 

Until she stirred.

It was a subtle move, nothing more than a twitch of the wrist, but it was something. His eyes flicked over her, searching for more signs of life.

Slowly, her eyes opened while her hands and feet twitched. She looked into his eyes, which were wet with unshed tears, and all he could think was thank every living thing that she was okay.

She was alive. 

He didn’t notice her move closer to him until her lips were upon his, too wrapt up in the relief that she made it, to be aware of what was going on around him. He let himself sink into what he knew would be his last few moments alive, not giving anything else a second thought

* * *

Warm.

The first thing Rey felt as consciousness crept over her was warm. Not that the weather was warm, it was far from it, she just felt a warm presence next to her. All around her.

As sensation rushed back into her hands, her feet, arms and legs, Rey slowly blinked her eyes open. When her vision finally focussed, she saw Ben. Not ‘Supreme Leader’, not ‘Kylo Ren’. Just Ben. 

Who had the biggest smile on his face, apparently directed at her. 

Overcome with a feeling she didn’t know what to do with, Rey let her instincts take over, choosing not to question it. She moved closer to him, not breaking eye contact, before pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss.

Only then did she realise what he had done, as the rest of her senses rushed back online.

She could feel his life slowly ebb away as she kissed him. She couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving her, so Rey kissed him with more energy, determined to give each of them enough life to make it out of here. Together.

Pulling back from what seemed like an eternity over too quickly, Rey searched his eyes, needing proof that he wasn’t going to die on her. Once satisfied, she spoke.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Her tone was both joking yet serious. She stayed as she waited for his response. Looking at her, Ben voiced his reasoning as if it were obvious.

“You were dead. I did what I had to do.” He looked at her, then around at the ruins, back to her, then his hands, confused. “Why aren’t I dead?”

Rey shook her head in exasperation before responding.

“Did you really think I was going to walk out of here alone?” Carefully, as not to fall and injure herself further, she stood up. “Come on, let’s get out of her.” She offered her hand to Ben, who accepted it, staggering to his feet.

Leaning on each other for support, they slowly staggered out of the Sith temple.

* * *

They made it to the x-wing without too many setbacks, falling over only a few times and getting up just as quick. It didn’t take long for Rey to realise that they couldn’t both fit in the one ship, so she jumped in, with help, to contact the resistance.

Flicking the necessary switches, she grabbed the communications headset and placed it on her head, trying to get a single out. Finally, she heard voices over the radio.

“Hello?” She spoke into the comms. “Can anyone hear me?” She was met with a static buzzing, then a voice.

“Rey?” Finn’s voice. “Is that you?”

She had never been so relieved to hear him.

“Yeah, it’s me, Finn.” Her smile could be heard through the radio. She quickly remembered the situation she was in, taking a small breath before continuing.

“We need help, I can’t fit the two of us in the x-wing, can you give us a lift?”

“Sure, we’re tracking red five’s coordinates right now. Just sit tight and we’ll be there soon.” If he had any hesitations as to why Rey was with someone else, he didn’t let her know. After an uplifting goodbye, she took the headset off and attempted to stumble out of the cockpit.

Hooking her feet on the rungs of the ladder, Rey nearly made it down without falling. Her leg gave out from exhaustion on the last rung. Walking on half a life was hard work. Ben was at her side as quickly as he could, although neither was in great shape.

Carefully they sat themselves by the x-wing, leaning on it for support and on each other for warmth, to wait. 

The sound of the Millenium Falcon broke the peaceful silence they shared, although it was a welcome sound. Still leaning on each other, Rey and Ben stood up to board the ship, its door now lowering.

They staggered their way up the ramp, grateful to be surrounded by warmth as soon as the door closed.

Within moments, Ben and Rey were separated by medics, each visibly shaking with the strain of half a life. Carefully, Rey was lead away from him and to a bed with life support. Before consciousness slipped from under her, she saw Ben staring at her from where the medical crew laid him.

She strained a reassuring smile, which he returned with equal effort. Her vision was then blocked by a pair of legs. Looking up, she found those pair of legs belonged to Finn.

Rey’s eyes tracked him as he squatted down next to him, unable to speak as she slowly drifted away.

“We’re going to get you help, okay? You’re going to be okay.” Although he seemed to be reassuring himself more than her, she felt relief swim through her.

_ It’s going to be okay. _

The last thing she heard as consciousness left her was Finn again.

“What the hell is  _ he -” _

* * *

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

As Rey’s vision slowly focussed, the beeping noise retreated. She blinked a few times in order to remove the dust her eyes had collected while she remained unconscious.

Taking in a few breaths, she looked around. 

Outside of her clear pod were a few scattered resistance personnel, each tending to their own device inside the small medical tent. One, however, noticed her return to consciousness and walked over to the pod.

From there, they transferred her to a tube-like machine, where she was left for a week in order for her lifeforce to completely rejuvenate. They also informed her, after a few tries and miscommunications, that Ben was still unconscious, however alive. Seeing as he used more of his lifeforce to restore her life entirely, he would be under for longer than her, however, he would make a stable recovery.

She removed from the machine and to be analyzed for any more damage, and if none was found she would be deemed fit to leave the medical tent.

No sooner had she been examined and was preparing to leave, when Finn rushed into the tent. He frantically looked around before he caught her eye. He ran over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She ignored the conflictedness she could sense in him and hugged him back tightly, thankful that he made it out of the battle alive and relatively unharmed. All too soon, he let go of her and bombarded her with questions.

“What were you doing with Kylo Ren? Is he somehow controlling your mind?” His loud voice drew the attention of those near them

“Finn,” she tried to interrupt, but questions just kept rolling off his tongue.

“Were you his hostage? Is he your hostage? Did you manage to kidnap Kylo Ren?” His incessant questioning was starting to draw a larger crowd within the medical tent. She didn’t want to do this but he wasn’t giving her a choice.

“ _ Finn. _ ” His mouth shut. He looked to her as he tried to open it, only to fail. He held his hands up to ask why.

“I’m sorry, but you weren’t giving me room to talk.” She looked around at their audience. “Let’s get out of here.”

Taking him by the hand, not unlike he did way back on Jakku, she leads him through the base in an attempt to find a more private area. She nearly succeeded without any distractions, until she knocked into someone.

“Rey!” Poe. Knowing that he wouldn’t leave until they had a proper conversation, but not wanting Finn to create a disturbance, she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off as well.

Finding a small, unoccupied tent, she pulled both of them in and turned around to face her confused friends.

“Okay,” Poe paused, looking between her and Finn, holding his hands up with an incredulous look on his face, before continuing. “What was that?”

“Well, when we picked up Rey here -” he gestured to her, “- on Exegol, she was _helping_ _Kylo Ren_ , and I was _trying_ to figure out why before she stopped me from talking and dragged me out here.”

Poe looked from Rey to Finn again, as if trying to work out if he was serious.

“You brought Kylo Ren _ here _ ? To a  _ resistance base _ ? I know he is a valuable prisoner, but  _ here, really _ ?” He looked like he was about to yell at her. Putting a hand on his head and taking a deep breath, Poe opened his mouth to speak again. Not wanting to hear another lecture, Rey beat him to it, saying something they both clearly were not expecting.

“That’s not Kylo Ren. And he’s _not_ our prisoner.” They both just stared at her, blank-faced. 

“Are you trying to tell us,” Finn pointed to himself and Poe, “that man, who has murdered hundreds, if not thousands of people, and that’s not touching all of the destruction and death that was caused at  _ his  _ call, is not our prisoner, that he what, turned to the light? That he renounced the first order? I’m sorry Rey, but that day will never come.”

She had had enough. 

“Really, like the day a stormtrooper would renounce the first order?” She glared at Finn. “Or the day someone brings said stormtrooper straight to the resistance, no questions asked?” Rey turned her glare upon Poe, who had the decency to avert his eyes.

“Did either of you stop to think that I have a reason for bringing him here? Did you know he saved my life? Brought me back from the  _ dead _ ?” She didn’t think they knew, and the slack looks on their faces confirmed it.

“You… you died?”

“Yes Finn, I did. And do you know what Ben did when he found me? What he was willing to do? He almost killed himself to keep me alive, and he would of too, had I not acted as quickly as I did. So I don’t -”

She cut herself off. A familiar wave passed through her, sweeping from her feet to her head, bringing tears to her eyes and her hand to her mouth.

_ He was awake _ .

Rey took off, running as fast as her feet would take her, leaving behind two very confused resistance generals. Her mind was overtaken with the thought of  _ he’s awake. He’s awake. _

She barreled her way past resistance members, handing out apologies haphazardly, searching for him.

Gradually, she could feel herself coming closer to him. Overrun with joy of finally being able to hold him again, she didn’t notice the crowd she ran into or the way that it parted as soon as she was close. All she could feel was him. His consciousness, his lifeforce, him.

Finally, she laid her eyes on him. He looked warn, tired and afraid, but when his eyes met hers, that all melted away for a short moment.

Clearly sensing that she was about to set forward, he raised his hand slightly to prevent it. Doing so caused one resistance member to yell at him, 

“Stop right there! Place your hands behind your head. Slowly.” She looked around, finally taking stock of what was apparently, a situation.

Ben was surrounded by resistance fighters, many who had their blasters trained on him. She didn’t turn around when she felt Poe and Finn run-up behind her, instead, she spoke to them without taking her eyes off Ben.

“Tell them to stand down.” She felt Poe bristle.

“He’s a high-level threat Rey, we can’t just -”

“Tell them. To stand. Down.” She spoke through gritted teeth, still refusing to break eye-contact. After a tense moment of silence, Poe’s voice echoed around.

“Stand down.”

“But Poe -” one of the many with their weapons pointed towards the ex-first order leader tried to protest, before being cut off by Poe.

“I said stand. Down. That’s an order.” He spoke the words as if they pained him as much as they pained those following the order did.

Once those surrounding Ben lowered their weapons, Rey ran forward, consequences be damned, into his welcoming embrace. After what felt like a millennium, she removed herself from the crook in his neck to make sure he was okay.

Other than the few tears that pooled in his eyes, Ben was relatively unharmed. She watched him check her for signs of injury too and waited patiently for his eyes to meet back up with hers. When they did, she could see the questions swimming beneath.

They stood there, staring into each other’s gaze, unmoving.

Finally, she couldn’t wait any longer and leant in, closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips to his, answering any question either had in a shameless kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, making sure he wasn’t leaving.

Separating, Rey locked her eyes, teaming with tears of joy, on his. She watched the corners of his mouth turn up in a crooked smile, one which she returned.

They were broken out of their stupor by someone purposefully clearing their throat.

Realising she had an audience, Rey looked at Ben, eyes wide with realisation and a blush creeping up her cheeks, before she turned around to face them. 

Finn broke the tense silence first.

“What the hell?”

Not trusting her brain to respond, Rey spoke the first words that came to mind.

“I can explain.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad :)


End file.
